


Старая сказка на итальянский манер

by sunny_krolock



Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: Италия — страна чудес, поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что однажды в Альпах появился Снежный король, а злобный тролль создал волшебное зеркало. И уж яснее ясного, что зеркало расколотили! Так эта сказка и началась.





	Старая сказка на итальянский манер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды WTF FrIta 2018 по мюзиклу Romeo e Giulietta — Ama e Cambia il Mondo (Италия, 2013) и сказке Г. Х. Андерсена «Снежная королева»; автор вдохновлялся как неадаптированной сказкой, так и одноименным советским мультфильмом. И да, иногда Фортуна выглядит, как обычное весло!

Жил-был однажды тролль. А что, вы думаете, что в Италии тролли не водятся? В Италии при желании можно встретить кого угодно! Хоть двенадцать апостолов, хоть на Страшный суд или же рождение Адама своими глазами взглянуть. Лаокоон, борющийся со змеями, прекрасно себя чувствует в Ватиканском дворце. Так неужто для одного злобного тролля угла не нашлось бы? Тем более что это был сам дьявол. Раз умудрился он изрядно напакостничать: стравил папу римского с правителем Флорентийской республики, и так ладно у него это вышло, такая закрутилась смута, что в состояние он впал самое благодушное. И смастерил зеркало, в котором все доброе и прекрасное умалялось, а злое и безобразное наоборот выступало ярче, казалось много крат хуже. Все чистое и светлое, что было в душе человека, отражалось уродливой гримасой, да так, что и не угадаешь, было оно или нет. Все прислужники тролля восхищались этим зеркалом, словно было оно чудом из чудес. Бегали с ним по всей Италии, и скоро не осталось почти никого, кто не отразился бы в нем искаженным. Наконец, надивившись на силу волшебного зеркала, прислужники тролля подались сначала в Ватикан, а оттуда — во Флоренцию. И лишь один из них отстал по пути.  
Но недолго бродили прислужники тролля с волшебным зеркалом по улочкам Флоренции. Стоило заняться рассвету, и жители рабочих кварталов высыпали из домов с ведрами, тряпками, щетками и принялись намывать белые камни, которыми были вымощены дороги и тротуары. Сын чесальщика шерсти, славный малый, добрый, благочестивый, увидел свое отражение, испугался, закричал и, забормотав слова молитвы, швырнул в него щеткой. Зеркало разбилось вдребезги. Налетевший с Арно ветер подхватил миллионы осколков, понес их над страной, рассеял, развеял, запорошил людям глаза. И бед от этих осколков случилось больше, чем от самого зеркала, ведь человек, которому осколок вопьется в глаз, будет видеть вокруг себя лишь дурное. А если осколок попадал в сердце, то сердце это превращалось в кусок льда. Злой тролль, прознав об этом, хохотал до колик. Ну, тролль, он и есть тролль, что с него взять?

В небольшом городе Верона жили однажды двое детей. Они состояли в далеком родстве, но воспитывались вместе и любили друг друга, как брат и сестра. Мальчик рано остался сиротой, и родители девочки взяли его в свою семью. Однако случилось так, что почтенный синьор разорился, отослал прочь жену, а детей поселил в крохотном домике под присмотром кормилицы. Сам же подался вверх по Адидже, в горы, искать заработка. И пусть жили дети скромно, чтобы не сказать бедно, но в доме всегда было тепло, пахло сдобой и у кормилицы всегда находилось для них доброе слово. У них даже был крошечный садик, который втиснулся позади дома, в уголке возле высокого забора. Теплых солнечный лучей едва хватало, чтобы обогреть ростки зеленого салата и клумбу, густо усаженную полевыми цветами. Частые туманы губили нежные сортовые цветы, и сколько бы дети ни старались уберечь заморские розы, которые принесла однажды с рынка кормилица, те все гибли, увядали, жухли.  
Прошли годы, и вот в одно лето, сухое и теплое, им удалось вырастить два цветка: ярко-алый и белый, но когда на него падала первая вечерняя тень, он казался нежно-голубым. Брат и сестра, Тибальт и Джульетта, берегли цветы, но туманы наступали, слались над землей холодной влажной шалью, величаво клубились, подгоняемые резкими порывами ветра.  
— Это Снежный король летит на черном облаке, — говорила кормилица, бережно расплетая волосы Джульетты. — Он одет в плащ из тумана. Стоит ему махнуть рукой, и студеные ветры несутся вперед, а плащ величаво ползет за ним, цепляется за ветви деревьев, за крыши домов, ложится на реки. В его горном дворце так холодно, что туман опадает пушистым снегом, а полы сплошь ледяные. Всюду, где появится Снежный король, все живое, что выросло под солнцем, тут же гибнет.  
— А в дом он войти не сможет? — спросила Джульетта и зябко поежилась.  
— Пусть только попробует! — запальчиво ответил Тибальт и прижался носом к оконному стеклу. — Я вот выну из очага щипцы да проткну его насквозь. Будет знать!  
Он подошел к Джульетте и, опустившись перед ней на колени, нежно взял за руку.  
— Я всегда, всегда буду тебя защищать.  
Джульетта ласково погладила брата по щеке.  
Ночью Джульетта проснулась оттого, что сердце ее колотилось, будто у загнанного зверя. Она накинула на плечи шаль и подкралась к окну. Глубокое, усыпанное звездами небо вдруг заслонила огромная черная туча. Засвистел ветер, затрепетали уснувшие цветы на клумбе. Кто-то страшный, грозный заглянул в окно, качнул ставни и унесся прочь, а следом поплыл густой туман. Джульетта кинулась к постели, упала на колени и, перекрестившись дрожащей рукой, зашептала: Pater noster, qui es in caelis.  
Наутро было по-осеннему стыло. Они шли в церковь на мессу, и ветер швырял в них клочья мокрого колкого тумана. Что-то впилось Тибальту в глаз, он жмурился, моргал, но вытащить соринку не мог. А потом боль и вовсе прошла. «Выпало, наверное», — решил он. Но это, конечно, была никакая не соринка, а осколок зеркала, и теперь все, что видел Тибальт, казалось ему дурным, гадким и уродливым. Убранство церкви — безвкусным, одухотворенное лицо святого отца — пошлым и полным притворства, кормилица — старой и неуклюжей. Даже молившаяся рядом Джульетта отчего-то перестала походить на ангела, спустившегося с неба, а превратилась в рослую земную девицу, обряженную в поношенное платье. Не в силах выносить открывшегося ему безобразия, Тибальт сбежал с исповеди. «Уж лучше воды наберу! И то пользы больше, чем в этом балагане».  
Вернулся он к обеду. Опустил ведра у печки, да так, что вода расплескалась по полу. Но кормилица словно и не заметила его. Она сидела за столом и слепо вглядывалась в расправленный лист письма. Тибальт пожал плечами, ему не было дела до ее старушечьих забот. Он вышел на крыльцо, завернул за угол дома и оказался в их садике. Джульетта стояла на земле на коленях и гладила тугие бутоны роз. Длинный подол ее платья облепили комья мокрой земли, и Тибальт удивился, что раньше не замечал за ней такого неряшества.  
— Джульетта!  
Она подскочила, кинулась к нему и спрятала заплаканное лицо у него на груди. Тибальт обнял ее и лишь потом подумал, что она и его вымажет.  
— Ну-ка, прекрати реветь! Ты такая уродина, когда ревешь. Еще и грязная, как дворовая девка. Что случилось?  
— Тибальт? — Теперь Джульетта смотрела на него удивленно, словно не узнавала. — Пришло письмо от папеньки. Он пишет, что выбрал мне жениха. И скоро… приедет за мной.  
— Этого не может быть, — пробормотал Тибальт. Он разом позабыл об испачканном платье Джульетты и о ее распухшем от слез носе. — Так не может быть. Джульетта, нет!  
Его обуяли страх и ярость, он оттолкнул сестру, заметался, схватился за голову. Джульетта испуганно перекрестилась и протянула к нему руку. Он отшатнулся, налетел на клумбу и, не помня себя, вырвал розы голыми руками. Джульетта закричала и бросилась со двора. Кормилица выскочила на крыльцо, побежала было за ней, но тут увидела Тибальта. Он сидел у разворочанной клумбы, обхватив голову расцарапанными ладонями, а рядом с ним в россыпи лепестков лежали колючие розовые стебли.  
Джульетта вернулась домой в сумерках. Лицо ее было спокойно и бледно, слез не было и следа. Она обняла кормилицу, коснулась кончиками пальцев обмотанных мягкими тряпицами рук Тибальта и вышла в садик. Там она бережно подобрала розовые стебли и снова вкопала их в рыхлую землю.  
— Ты успокоилась, душа моя, — ласково проговорила кормилица за ужином.  
— Да, няня. Что-то кольнуло меня в сердце, но боль быстро прошла. Ветер высушил слезы. Мне не о чем горевать.  
Да, осколок попал Джульетте прямо в сердце, и это было страшнее всего, даже страшнее того, что случилось с Тибальтом. Джульетта не плакала, не грустила, но и не радовалась ничему больше. Напрасно кормилица пела их любимые песни и пекла сладкие пирожки. Джульетта оставалась безучастна и невыразимо холодна. А когда Тибальт пришел к ней перед сном, чтобы рассказать самую жуткую на свете историю, она вдруг разозлилась и влепила ему пощечину, чего не случалось никогда прежде. Кормилица повздыхала и запретила Тибальту впредь заходить к Джульетте в комнату.  
Осень все больше входила в права. Природа хмурилась, низкие тучи закрывали небо, точно полог. Часто шли дожди, в воздухе все время висела влажная пелена. В это пелене и зарождался туман. Но вот погода устоялась на несколько дней, и на Пьяцца Бра устроили танцы. Джульетта оживилась, надела лучшее свое платье, велела кормилице убрать волосы на модный манер. Тибальту выпало сопровождать ее.  
Едва они вошли через Портони делла Бра на площадь, Джульетта словно забыла про Тибальта. Она смело пошла к самому сердцу праздника, ее тут же закружили в веселой бергамаске. Тибальт уселся под фонарем и наблюдал за сестрой. Он много раз танцевал с ней, много раз видел, как она танцует с другими, но то ли он стал смотреть на мир иначе, то ли мир изменился… Джульетта больше не походила на ангела, ее движения стали плавными, жесты — мягкими; она теперь стала очень похожа на свою мать.  
Тибальту не по душе были размышления на тонкие темы, поэтому крики и шум драки, донесшиеся со стороны арены, тотчас же заняли его внимание. На арене часто устраивали бои с быками и жгли еретиков, но сейчас горожане мирно толпились на площади, а глашатаи не разносили вести о начале представления того или другого вида. Тибальт, как и все мальчишки, юноши и молодые люди, жившие в Вероне, конечно, знал, что на арене тайно сходятся молодые и горячие дуэлянты или местные шайки, грызущиеся за главенство на той или иной улочке. Он проследил, как один кавалер нехотя уступил другому право танцевать с Джульеттой гальярду, и поспешил к амфитеатру. Там, на истертых ступенях одного из нижних ярусов, дворовые мальчишки семейства Ногарола избивали оборванного Кота. Тибальт Кота никогда в Вероне не видел, но нередко оказывался на пути разудалой компании, правда, более именитых мальчишек. Ярость нахлынула на него в миг, и он, подхватив выбитый из мощеной дороги булыжник, кинулся в гущу драки. Перед ним замелькали искривленные злой насмешкой лица, и он старался каждое достать своим орудием. Но вот булыжник выскользнул из руки, зато градом посыпались удары по ребрам, в грудь и живот. Тибальт вжался щекой в пыльную ступень и весь скорчился, обхватил, как мог, себя руками, подтянул ноги к животу. И зарычал от бессилия. И тут же чьи-то руки закрыли его голову от новых ударов. А потом мальчишки вдруг закричали, кинулись врассыпную, и на арене наконец воцарилась тишина.  
Тибальт лежал, не решаясь даже открыть глаза. Кто-то, кто уберег его голову, подобрался и устроился возле него. Они не шевелились, пока на Пьяцца Бра чинно играла павана, но вот музыка стихла, площадь взорвалась веселыми криками, и Тибальту пришлось, собрав силы, сесть. В голове тут же зазвенело, носом хлынула кровь, и он не сразу понял, что жестким тычком в спину невидимый защитник удержал его от падения. Тибальт резко обернулся и тут же задохнулся от острой боли в ребрах. Кот, изрядно потрепанный, легко вскочил на ноги и протянул ему руку, застыв в учтивом поклоне, но Тибальт оттолкнул его и, сцепив зубы, поднялся. Ноги держали плохо, в голове шумело, тело болело, руки дрожали, зато Кот перестал ехидно скалиться и посмотрел на него с уважением. Затем снова поклонился, на этот раз безо всякого шутовства.  
— Джульетта. На площади, — сипло выговорил Тибальт.  
Кот понятливо кивнул, спрыгнул со ступеньки на землю и не спеша направился к выходу из арены. Тибальт двинулся за ним, припадая на одну ногу и поджимая правую руку. Он больно прикусывал губу, чтобы заглушить стоны, и из последних сил держал голову прямо.  
Всадник въехал на площадь с первыми звуками сальтареллы. Белый жеребец дважды резво обскакал площадь, прежде чем его хозяин спешился, расправил серый длинный плащ и твердым шагом направился к танцующим.  
Кот появился возле Тибальта из ниоткуда, схватил его за руку и потащил туда, где толпились готовые танцевать пары.  
— Пошел к дьяволу! — прорычал Тибальт. — Я не собираюсь плясать! Что? Джульетта?  
Всадник подошел к ней, поклонился и, не дожидаясь ответа, взял за руку. Они открыли танец, и хотя Тибальт вовсе не удивился тому, что из всех дам неизвестный всадник выбрал именно ее, сердце сжалось от неясной тревоги. Кот терся вокруг, ненавязчиво подталкивал его ближе к танцующим. Пары поменяли строй, затем закружились в последнем туре, кавалеры опустились на колени, чтобы поблагодарить дам. Всадник все не выпускал руки Джульетты, а та, взглянув ему в лицо, обмерла. Они вышли из танцевального круга, и только тогда Тибальт догадался кинуться вдогонку.  
— Джульетта! Джульетта, постой!  
Она словно не слышала. Всадник усадил ее на коня, вспрыгнул в седло и отпихнул ногой подкравшегося Кота, да так, что тот кубарем покатился по брусчатке. Тибальт бежал за ними до Портони делла Бра и повалился навзничь под арочным сводом. Всадник с Джульеттой исчезли, затерялся в проулках стук копыт.

Кормилица обработала его раны, украдкой вытирая слезы передником. Кота она накормила, но на ночь выгнала из дому на крыльцо. Тот не возражал, но просочился обратно в дом, стоило ей уснуть. Тибальту сон не шел. «Это он забрал мою девочку, — сокрушенно сказала кормилица в ответ на рассказ Тибальта. — Он обещал, и он забрал. Не знаю, увидим ли мы ее еще когда-нибудь… Ах, Пресвятая Дева…»

Белый конь вылетел за черту города, помчался по пустынной раскисшей дороге. Копыта его не вязли в грязи, и мчался он все быстрее и быстрее. Джульетта обняла коня за шею и посмотрела вниз. Конь скакал по воздуху, все выше и выше, навстречу темной туче. Он ворвался во влажную пелену и замер, будто вошел в стойло. Всадник спешился, ссадил Джульетту и заговорил:  
— Славно прокатились, дитя мое. Но ты совсем замерзла!  
Он скинул с плеч тяжелый струящийся плащ и укутал в него Джульетту. Ей показалось, будто ее объял холодный, сырой туман, какой бывает зимой над Адидже.  
— Все еще мерзнешь? Ну что ж, тяжело тебе придется в твоем новом доме. Там всегда зима, стены и полы ледяные, а на полах пушистые снежные ковры. Но я знаю, ты любишь меня и послушно примешь мою волю.  
— Да, папенька, — тихо сказала Джульетта и склонила голову.  
Синьор-отец поцеловал ее в лоб. Поцелуй его был холоден, точно лед. Джульетта словно вся оцепенела, холод дошел до самого ее сердца — и стало легче. Сердце-то у нее уже было ледяное.  
— Я с радостью выполню все, что вы прикажете, папенька. Я с радостью приму того, кого вы выбрали мне в мужья.  
— Его зовут Парис, доброе дитя. Он ждет встречи с тобой.  
Джульетта стояла об руку с отцом, укрытая густыми клубами тумана, на черном облаке, и ледяной ветер нес их над страной в горы, туда, где берет свой исток Адидже.

Долго горевать Тибальт не стал. Слезы — старушечий удел, решил он и спустя несколько дней на рассвете покинул их дом и направился в порт. Кот крутился рядом.  
— Если Джульетту похитил ее отец, то она наверняка жива. Наверняка они отправились в дом синьора, — рассуждал Тибальт вслух. Кот жмурился и ничего не говорил. — Кормилица болтала, что он подался на север, в горы. Там и будем искать его след. Но нам нужна лодка.  
Кот покружил в доках и вывел Тибальта на рыбацкий причал. Там они выбрали ялик с рулевым веслом, Тибальт сговорился с хозяином за несколько монет и отдал в придачу кинжал, украшенный по рукояти крупным рубином в россыпи адамантов, — единственную свою драгоценность.  
— Только учти, — сказал ему на прощание рыбак, — течение на реке быстрое. Кому-то надо грести, кому-то держать руль и днем, и ночью. Адидже упряма, как дьявол!  
Тибальт забрался в лодку и крепил весла, и конечно не видел, как Кот, раскланявшись с рыбаком, споткнулся о швартов и неловко приземлился у самых его ног. Рыбак ухмыльнулся, легонько отпихнул его ногой. Кот подскочил, снова поклонился, запрыгнул в лодку и довольный развалился на днище. Кинжал, богато украшенный рубином и адамантами, удобно поместился в голенище его сапога.  
Адидже действительно была своенравна. Тибальт с Котом менялись на веслах и все равно к вечеру выбились из сил. А меж тем грести надо было против быстрого и широкого течения. Их сносило к берегу, закатное солнце расцвечивало луговины алыми и рыжими брызгами. Тибальт думал, что если Джульетта проплывала здесь, то обязательно, сложив руки на груди, молилась во благодарение за то, что в мире есть Адидже с ее то низкими, то высокими склонами, укрытыми жимолостью и зарослями вереска, редкими фруктовыми рощами, полными звонким птичьим щебетом, и распаханными, золотыми от налитых колосьев полями. Джульетта умела видеть красоту везде, в природе, архитектуре, даже в людях. Раньше Тибальт видел красоту в Джульетте, теперь, устав и проголодавшись, он не видел даже смысла в своей затее, но упрямо греб вперед, пока не начало сводить руки.  
Наверное, они все-таки задремали. Уж Тибальт-то точно очнулся на лавке у рулевого весла. Оно тихо поскрипывало в такт плеску воды. Кот лениво гонял уток, которые недовольно кричали и кружили вокруг лодки. Крохотный неуклюжий причал выглядывал из зарослей авраамова дерева и обильно оброс мшистым терном.  
— И куда же нас занесло? — недовольно пробормотал Тибальт. — Неужто лодка сама сюда пришла?  
Он повернул рулевой рычаг влево и вправо, весло заскребло по илистому дну. Нос лодки тут же мягко ткнулся в доски причала.  
— Да, похоже, течение развернуло лодку и вынесло сюда. Да нам еще повезло, что точно в чьи-то владения! Волшебный руль у этой посудины, что ли? Или сама Адидже несет меня к Джульетте?  
Кот насмешливо прищурился и выпрыгнул на причал. Садовая калитка, выходившая прямо к реке, была заперта, но Тибальт и Кот легко перебрались через нее в заросший, почти дикий сад. Вдоль тропинки вились линнеи и ладанник, но чем дальше уходили путешественники от реки, тем гуще становились кустарники, появились каштаны и каменные дубы. То тут, то там проглядывал можжевельник, и воздух сгущался от запаха его гревшихся в утренних лучах солнца ягод. Впереди, среди пышных фруктовых деревьев, показался домик. Солнце соскальзывало с покатой крыши и разбивалось искрами о витражные стекла. У домика в кресле-качалке сидела женщина. Она была одета в алое платье, ее огненно-рыжие волосы оттеняла алая лента. Она была немолода, но элегантна и держалась с большим достоинством. Черты ее лица казались Тибальту знакомыми. Женщина не повернула к ним головы, лишь нервно сжала ладонью резной подлокотник.  
— Вы наконец явились за мной, — проговорила она густым, надменным голосом, и Тибальт вдруг узнал ее.  
— Тетушка! Тетушка Капулетти!  
Он бросился к ней, упал на колени и потерся щекой о ее руку, как делал в далеком детстве.  
— Господь милосердный! — воскликнула она и так же привычно погладила его по голове. — Тибальт, сын моей покойной сестры! Но как же это? Какое провидение привело тебя ко мне?  
И Тибальт, запинаясь, принялся говорить. Когда он рассказал о том, как всадник подхватил Джульетту посреди Пьяцца Бра и увез неизвестно куда, синьора зарыдала. Тибальт в отчаянии хватал ее за руки, уговаривал, дотянувшись, целовал ладони и крутые медные локоны; он уверял, что найдет Джульетту и вернет ее матери. Приведет в этот чудесный сад, который будто и был создан для нее. Тут тетушка выпрямилась, отняла руки и, поймав взгляд Тибальта, твердо произнесла:  
— Никто, слышишь меня, никто! не должен знать, что ты был здесь, что ты нашел меня. Этот сад — моя епитимья за несовершенный грех. — Она поднялась, нервным движением оправила подол платья. Кот протянул ей платок. — А пока вы мои гости. Пойдемте в дом, я вас накормлю.  
К оладьям и молоку тетушка подала Тибальту бокал вина, и он, осмелев, выпил его до дна. Кот от вина отказался, вышел в сад и устроился в тетушкином кресле. Сама же синьора словно ожила: она захлопотала на просторной светлой кухоньке, разноцветные блики от витражных стекол лежали на ее лице, будто карнавальная маска. Тибальт сидел у стола, подперев рукой голову, и задумчиво ел вишни.  
Чуть позже, когда жаркое отправилось в печь, тетушка провела Тибальта в цветник. Каких только цветов там не было! Тибальт узнал ирисы, и примулы, и анемоны, и маргаритки, и сиреневые цветки шалфея. В тени земляничного дерева пестрели фиалки, в траве белели колокольчики. Тетушка очень гордилась своим цветником. После обеда они собирали чернику, и Тибальта едва не сморило на душистой мягкой траве. Он дополз до расстеленной для него постели и провалился в сон.  
Наутро Тибальт проснулся отдохнувший и спокойный. Тетушка на кухне завела пирог с черникой, Кот крутился около нее и таскал из миски ягоды. Тетушка усмехалась и шутливо гнала его прочь. Все утро они собирали бруснику в отдаленном уголке сада. Там же, прямо на траве, устроили легкий обед. Тетушка снова подала Тибальту стакан вина, и он с удовольствием выпил все до капли. Кот от вина снова отказался; он, растянувшись у ног синьоры Капулетти, собирал ягоды в горсть и отправлял в рот. Губы его были перепачканы алым соком. Тетушку это веселило, она смотрела на него со странной улыбкой, а Тибальту сок на бледной коже Кота напоминал кровь. Он поежился и прогнал Кота прочь. Тетушка поджала губы, но тут же успокоилась и ласково погладила Тибальта по щеке.  
Дни сменялись днями, теплыми, солнечными и тихими. Сердце Тибальта было спокойно. Он помогал тетушке в саду, наблюдал, как она возилась на кухне, иногда ему казалось, что не слишком умело, но он не мог припомнить, кому принадлежали другие, внезапно являющиеся в коротких видениях руки, ловкие и быстрые. За черникой и брусникой поспели апельсины — всего три небольших дерева, сплошь увешанные сочными ароматными плодами. В цветнике распустились астры. Тибальт наловчился делать букеты, и тетушка нередко целовала его в щеку, когда утром обнаруживала на столе в кухне свежие, необычным образом подобранные цветы. Кот тоже был доволен жизнью: целыми днями он спал на солнышке в тетушкином кресле-качалке или терся у ее ног, чем неизменно ее веселил.  
Однажды тетушка послала Тибальта за мятой, которая выросла в дальнем углу цветника. Он послушно поцеловал ей руку и шикнул на Кота, который проскользнул мимо него в дом. В то утро Кот опрокинул бокал с вином, которое Тибальт привык пить на завтрак. Тетушка Кота выбранила, но потом только рукой махнула. Тибальт думал, глядя на то, как она вытирает вино тряпицей, что такая красивая синьора не должна делать черную работу. То, что тетушка была красива, и даже навязчиво красива, он понял внезапно и совсем недавно. С тех пор он не мог не замечать ее стройный стан и мягкие ласковые руки, и большую грудь, и выразительное лицо. Он подолгу размышлял над тем, почему она должна жить в Богом забытом саду, одна. Ей бы на балы да в общество. А тихий сад и удивительный цветник подошли бы… кому-то другому. Старухе. Девчонке. Здесь всегда солнечно, цветы так и тянутся к небу, самые разные: и полевые колокольчики, и лесные фиалки, и гиацинты, и наперстянки, и ирисы. Тибальт метнутся по тропинке, устланной по бокам линнеями. Что-то еще. Должно быть что-то еще. Прекрасному тетушкиному цветнику не хватает главного. Но чего — он никак не мог вспомнить.  
Все дело в том, что вино, которое подавала ему синьора Капулетти, было щедро сдобрено дурманным зельем. Оно успокаивало, унимало тревоги, настраивало на благодушный лад. И постепенно Тибальт позабыл Джульетту, их маленький сад позади дома, добрую кормилицу.  
«Чего же, чего же не хватает этому чертовому цветнику?» — напряженно думал Тибальт, слоняясь по саду. Он даже добрел до мощеной дороги, упиравшейся в запертые ржавые ворота, сплошь заросшие вьюнком. Тетушка говорила, что по этой дороге приходят к ней молоко, мед и мука.  
У ворот остановилась кобыла, впряженная в повозку. Старик-кучер слез, охая, с козел и вынул из повозки мешок. Скинул его на землю, да так, что белая мучная пыль осела на листовые розетки проросших на каменистой земле цветов. Тибальт помнил, что эти странные цветы отводят громы, поэтому ими обсаживали дома.  
— Эй, старик, как называется этот цветок?  
— Этот-то? Громовик. А по-ученому — каменная роза. Ты калитку-то отопри. И госпожу позови.  
Но Тибальт его не слышал. Лишь прозвучало слово «роза», он вспомнил обо всем и пришел в ярость: столько времени прошло зря! Джульетта наверняка уже давно чья-то жена, а ему останутся в память о ней только два изувеченных розовых стебля.  
Он кинулся к дому, ворвался на кухню, точно безумец, налетел на стол, на печь. Кот прижался к полу у ног синьоры, а она сама в испуге прижала руки к губам.  
Калитка, выходившая на причал, слетела с петель, Тибальт пинками столкнул лодку на воду и отвязал ее от колышка. Кот уже возился с веслами и проверял руль. Они отчалили, не бросив на синьору Капулетти ни взгляда.

Они плыли на север, и с каждой милей север все ближе подступал к ним. Растительность по берегам реки сделалась скудной: склоны были покрыты пестрым вересковым ковром, кое-где виднелись земляничные деревья, каменные дубы и каштаны. Небо застилали низкие серые тучи, на воду опустился туман. Он зыбкой пеленой укутывал лодку, весла прорывали его, словно нож портного — плотное сукно. От мерного плеска воды и скрипа рулевого весла у Тибальта звенело в ушах. Он согнал Кота с весел и принялся за работу. Он успел продрогнуть, пока сидел на корме, и теперь разгонял кровь, поднимая фонтаны холодных брызг. Кот едва заметно морщился, без интереса оглядывал берега и старательно держал руль, будто боялся отклониться от одной реке известного курса.  
Наконец туман сгустился так сильно, что Тибальт едва мог разглядеть Кота в паре метров от себя. Они причалили к дикому песчаному берегу, вытащили лодку и спрятали ее в зарослях жимолости. Дальше им предстояло идти наугад и пешком. Пока Тибальт хмуро оглядывался, Кот успел сунуть нос во все стороны и решительно потянул его прочь от реки.  
Они брели по проселкам едва ли не ощупью. В тумане им не встретилось никого, и Тибальту казалось, что и на всем белом свете больше никого нет, разве только там, на далеком севере, в горах, ждет его Джульетта. Он зябко поводил плечами и упрямо шел в никуда, ведомый нечетким силуэтом, в который превратился Кот.  
В самые сумерки вдали показался огонек. Кот беспокойно метнулся к Тибальту, подтолкнул его вперед. Да Тибальт и сам понимал, что другого пристанища на ночь глядя они не найдут.  
— Кто там? — крикнули из тумана.  
Огонек пометался из стороны в сторону и превратился в старика с фонарем в руке. Старик по виду был церковник, его темные длинные одежды теснили туман, а морщинистое лицо светилось добродушием.  
— Здравствуйте, путники, — приветливо поздоровался он. — Прежде чем вы мне поведаете, как очутились здесь в такую непогоду, пойдемте-ка в дом.  
Тибальт без колебаний принял приглашение старика, а Кот потоптался на пороге и входить не стал.  
— Мы ищем… одного человека, потому что он, наверное, попал в беду, — заговорил Тибальт после того, как они с отцом Лоренцо расправились со скромным ужином. — Он очень хороший, этот человек. Настоящий друг, добрая душа. Почти что ангел, спустившийся с неба. Не венчали вы кого нового в последние дни?  
— Венчать не венчал, но совсем недавно появился у сына синьоры Монтекки наперсник. Прибыл он, кажется, издалека и был напуган, словно убегал от кого-то. Он так и не признался, с чем же столкнулся по дороге, но почему-то сильно боится тумана.  
— Снежный король! — вскричал Тибальт. — Он наверняка встретил Снежного короля, одетого в плащ из тумана. Возможно, он знает, возможно, он видел и Джульетту! Отведи меня к нему, старик!  
Отец Лоренцо внимательно посмотрел Тибальту в глаза, и кто знает, что он там увидел, но согласился помочь.  
— Да только это непросто, знаешь ли, — предупредил он. — Сын синьоры очень близко принял к сердцу тревоги друга и теперь не допускает к нему никого чужого. После воскресной службы я смогу его отозвать в сторонку и поговорить.  
— Я не могу ждать до воскресенья! — рассердился Тибальт. — Мне надо видеть его сейчас же!  
— Тебя не пустят в дом. Смирись, послушай. Послушай меня! Матерь Божья, будь благословенно чрево Твое! Вразуми этого сирого, прости Господи, сына Господнего! Ладно, есть еще лазейка. Сегодня синьора Монтекки придет перед сном в часовню, чтобы молиться об усопшем супруге ее. Придет она с господской половины, там в этот час уже заперто, разве что горничные не спят. Проберетесь на второй этаж, а оттуда через ротонду мимо большой лестницы на мужскую половину. Ее теперь занимает сын синьоры, юный Ромео. Его друг спит вместе с ним, в его спальне.  
— Спасибо, святой отец! — поблагодарил Тибальт.

Коту часовня не нравилась. Он делал кислую мину и нехотя перебирался от колонны к колонне. Они притаились в темной нише, на которую им указал отец Лоренцо. Свет свечей не проникал в нее, и располагалась она недалеко от внутренней двери.  
Синьора вошла — погасла лампада. Кот потянул Тибальта за собой в открытую дверь. У них за спиной голос отца Лоренцо прославлял Господа.  
Лестница и коридоры были пусты и темны в этот поздний час. Тибальт пробирался ощупью, пока Кот не поймал его ладонь в свою. Он прекрасно видел в темноте, и Тибальт доверился ему. Кот поплутал по коридорам, затем они вышли в просторный круглый зал с широкими окнами. И хотя луну закрывали плотные тучи, угли в камине еще алели, и им удалось рассмотреть свечи, стоявшие в подсвечнике на невысоком комоде. Рядом же лежали лучинки.  
Но не успел Тибальт поджечь лучинку, как в комнату ворвались какие-то тени: смеющиеся юноши, танцующие девушки. Они закружились по залу, приплясывая в такт неслышимому оркестру, а затем унеслись прочь. «Сны, — объяснил Кот, — сны сбегают от спящих, чтобы обрести жизнь, пока ночь не сменится рассветом». Тибальт зажег свечу, и они двинулись дальше. По коридору мимо них пронесся всадник в длинном плаще, а следом пробежала тонкая, гибкая фигурка; ее стан, ее рассыпавшиеся по спине волосы словно принадлежали Джульетте. Тибальт кинулся к высокой двери, откуда появились сны.  
Он ворвался в спальню, полный решимости вытрясти из ее обитателей всю правду, но Кот предупредительно удержал его за плечо. В отблесках огня на голубом мраморном полу покачивались две кровати, выполненные в виде миниатюрных дромонов, у которых разве что мачт не было, а паруса-пологи тянулись от носа и кормы и собирались под потолком. Тибальт подкрался к одной из кроватей, Кот склонился над другой. Под пологом мирно спал красивый юноша, его лицо было расслаблено, а темные волосы разметались по подушке. Он чуть улыбался во сне, и Тибальт, не видя второго, точно знал, кому приснилась Джульетта. Он поставил подсвечник на окно и встряхнул юношу за плечи.  
— Просыпайся!  
Кот, до того мостившийся на левом борту второго дромона, едва не опрокинулся на спящего, да тот и сам сонно зашарил руками, силясь подняться.  
— Ромео? С тобой все в порядке, Ромео?  
А Ромео испуганно смотрел на Тибальта и никак не мог понять, почему сладкое видение сменилось кошмаром наяву.  
— Вы кто?!  
— Говори, откуда ты знаешь девушку, которая тебе снилась! — прорычал Тибальт и встряхнул Ромео еще раз.  
Кот и второй юноша подскочили и кинулись к ним. Кот решительно оттеснил юношу в сторону, не позволяя вмешиваться.  
— Я позову стражу! — возмутился юноша и с силой толкнул Кота.  
Тот отпрыгнул, подобрался и кинулся в атаку. Мгновение спустя он прижал юношу к носу дромона и аккуратно взял за горло.  
Ромео дернулся, попытался вырваться, броситься на выручку другу, но Тибальт повалил его на кровать животом и заломил руку.  
— Говори!  
— Я ее не знаю!  
— Убью! — пообещал Тибальт.  
— Я ее не знаю, я никогда не встречался с ней, — упрямо повторил Ромео. — Она — греза, сладостное видение рая! Я мечтаю однажды отыскать ее, добиться ее любви!  
Тибальт покачал головой и отпустил Ромео. Тот сел на постели и потер руку. Кот отпустил юношу.  
— Мне о ней Бенволио рассказал. Он видел ее однажды, ее красота поразила его, — сказал Ромео и кивнул на друга.  
— Бенволио, значит.  
Тибальт кивнул Коту, тот напрыгнул на Бенволио со спины.  
— А ты где встретил эту девушку?  
— А я не стану вам ничего рассказывать. Вы разбойники! Ворвались ночью в дом, напали на сына хозяйки! Да вас за это выпорют!  
— Погоди, Бенволио, — перебил Ромео. — Они, должно быть, ищут ее, эту девушку, и уже совсем отчаялись. Кто она вам?  
— Кузина, — нехотя ответил Тибальт.  
— Вот видишь, Бенволио! Расскажи им, пожалуйста. Только вы тоже отпустите его.  
Тибальт вздохнул. Кот разжал руки и осторожно отступил от Бенволио на шаг, обошел его и шутовски поклонился. Бенволио поморщился.  
— Я пришел с севера. Есть за Роверето деревушка на самой границе. Я там работал помощником землемера. Но не так давно подеста Роверето выгнали за то, что не пекся о людях, доходы пускал не на благо города и всячески упивался своей властью. Он подался к изножьям гор, в леса, и теперь там разбойничает. Нападает на торговые караваны, что идут в нашу и соседнюю деревушки и дальше — в Тироль. Хозяин мой умер от лихорадки в конце лета, и больше мне некуда было там податься. Я решил идти в Падую. И в буковой роще встретил девушку. Она гуляла там на рассвете. Она была дивно красива. Я поклонился ей, но она словно и не заметила меня. Тут налетел вдруг ледяной ветер, солнце скрылось в тумане, а на дороге показался всадник. Я едва его рассмотрел, но он был страшен, он был грозен! Мне показалось, что он утопит меня в тумане. Я побежал, как умалишенный, как затравленный зверь. Я бежал, не разбирая дороги, пока меня не коснулись чистые закатные лучи. Туман исчез, всадник более не преследовал меня. Я упал на траву возле дороги и проспал до утра. А на рассвете побрел на дальний перезвон колоколов. И пришел сюда.  
Бенволио ласково посмотрел на Ромео, тот обнял его за плечи.  
— Значит, нам нужно туда, — пробормотал Тибальт. — Туда, где ты встретил Джульетту.  
— Джульетта… — мечтательно повторил Ромео. — Мы отправимся с вами! На рассвете же!  
Кот и Бенволио с ужасом посмотрели на него.  
После недолгих уговоров, Ромео отказался от мысли мчаться в неизвестное, чтобы спасти свою намечтанную возлюбленную. Но зато пообещал дать Тибальту и Коту лошадей и теплое платье, и даже оружие. Бенволио благородно уступил им свою постель, а сам лег рядом с Ромео. Тибальт удобно устроился на мягких подушках, Кот примостился у него в ногах.  
До рассвета по спальне кружились сны, похожие на красивых девушек с длинными волосами. Они подплывали то к одной кровати, то к другой и гладили спящих призрачными руками.

— Эй, проснись! — теперь уже Бенволио бесцеремонно тряс Тибальта за плечо. — Твой слуга пропал.  
За окном брезжил рассвет, у Тибальта болела голова. Он не сразу понял, чего от него хотят. Наконец разобравшись, он буркнул, что своему слуге не нянька, выбрался из дромона и подошел к умывальному столику. Холодная вода помогла, разум прояснился. Тибальт заручился словом Ромео, что после завтрака тот встретит его на задах конюшни и подготовит все к отъезду. Тут-то Кот и появился. Он проскользнул в спальню, расправил на Тибальте рубашку и шепнул на ухо, что отец Лоренцо ждет их и что на глаза хозяйке им лучше не попадаться.  
Ромео слово сдержал. Еще задолго до полудня он и Тибальт оседлали одного жеребца, Кот запрыгнул позади Бенволио на другого (Бенволио всем своим видом показывал, что недоволен, но молчал, даже когда конь споткнулся и Кот навалился на него и ухватил за пояс), и выехали за пределы поместья, к дороге недалеко от прихода отца Лоренцо. Он тоже вышел проводить их.  
— До Роверето тут недалеко, если поторопитесь, будете там на закате, — напутствовал он их. — Господь да убережет вас в ваших странствиях, дети мои.  
— Удачи! Я от души желаю вам найти Джульетту и спасти ее от неугодного ее сердцу брака. — Ромео задумчиво погладил коня по морде. — На обратном пути… заезжайте сюда. Я буду счастлив принять вас. Открыто, как дорогих друзей.  
Тибальт подумал, что объедет гостеприимный дом Монтекки по широкой дуге, даже если ему придется возвращаться в Верону по озеру Гарда. Не то чтобы он не верил в искренность слов Ромео, но стоило ему заметить мечтательную улыбку, как в душе поднималась волна отвращения и руки чесались выбить из него мечтания вместе с зубами.  
К вечеру они были в Роверето. Переночевали в крохотной комнатке при трактире «Свирепый бык». Кот попытался было снова улечься у Тибальта в ногах, но койка была по меньшей мере в три раза уже дромона Бенволио. Тибальт раздраженно шикнул на него и послал осмотреться. Наутро они пристроились к торговому каравану, который шел в Тироль.  
Путь их лежал среди живописных лиственных лесов, разукрашенных осенними яркими красками. Утреннее солнце пробилось сквозь завесу туч и ласкало последним теплом лица путников. Торговцы переговаривались, просчитывали выгоду, смеялись. Тибальт слушал их раздраженно и то и дело касался рукояти меча, подаренного ему Ромео. «Глупцы! — думал он. — Шумят, гомонят и не вспоминают даже, что где-то здесь, среди этих буков и ясеней, таятся разбойники!» Краем глаза он видел, как Кот поправил на поясе охотничий нож. Добротный короткий меч, пара мечу Тибальта, его не прельстил, а вот нож, который Бенволио привык носить на поясе, заинтересовал всерьез. Бенволио нож отдал, но всем видом показал, что таковой ценой откупается от их назойливого присутствия. Что же, Кот не был против. И теперь тревожно поглаживал кожаные ножны.  
Разбойники напали, едва караван въехал на горную тропу. Место для засады они, конечно, выбрали самое удобное. Торговцы, побросав товары, ринулись по тропе вниз; тех, кто был посмелее и выхватил меч, били палками. Тибальт заметил, как кому-то размозжили голову. Сам он тоже кинулся в драку и даже успел сразить двоих разбойников, прежде чем его приперли к скале. Кот, прикрывая ладонью нож, тихонько пробирался к нему между дерущимися. Одного разбойника, который насмешливо тыкал Тибальта мечом в грудь, он уложил точным ударом под лопатку, второму перерезал горло и подхватил из ослабевшей руки металлический бато. Еще одного сразил Тибальт. Теперь они стояли спина к спине, а с третьей стороны их надежно прикрывала скала. Разбойники успели разметать торговцев и теперь сгрудились вокруг них. Даже шелка и бархат, золотые и серебряные кубки на время перестали их интересовать. Давно на их долю не выпадало такого развлечения.  
Тибальт думал, что только Божье Провидение может их выручить, и то взаймы, чтобы они успели спасти Джульетту.  
— Эй, что там у вас? — разнесся над горами властный голос.  
Разбойники расступились, к Тибальту и Коту подошел статный мужчина. Черты его лица выдавали благородное происхождение, глаза смотрели холодно и жестко.  
— Неплохие мечники, да? — он скривил рот в усмешке. — К сожалению, мне вас не прокормить. Придется избавиться. Но я могу подарить вам чистую смерть. В знак уважения. Это в моей власти.  
Тибальт сплюнул, глаза Кота вспыхнули темным огнем. Сдаваться они не собирались. Вот тут-то Провидение и вмешалось. Кто-то с силой дернул главного разбойника сзади за плащ, и он отступил на несколько шагов. Тибальт поднял меч, готовый защищаться, но тут перед ними появился златокудрый юноша с бато в руке. Он замахнулся на разбойников и закричал:  
— Они будут мои! Мои зверушки! Будут жить в моей комнате и развлекать меня.  
Тибальт громко сообщил, что не согласен. Юноша скривился и сильно ткнул его бато. Кот угрожающе зашипел, перехватил удобнее нож и подобрался.  
— Если будешь дерзить, я посажу тебя на цепь. А этого твоего любимца пущу на кожаные ремни, — спокойно сообщил юноша и вдруг навалился на Тибальта и прошептал на ухо: — Ну же, соглашайся. Я буду беречь тебя. Они не тронут, даже если ты меня выбесишь. Лучше я сам тебя убью!  
Тибальт покосился на Кота, тот кивнул.  
— Вот и ладно! — обрадовался юноша и вынул меч из руки Тибальта. Кот отшвырнул нож разбойникам под ноги.  
Руки им все-таки связали, и юноша, которого звали Меркуцио, повел их за собой. Он поигрывал веревками и насвистывал развеселую песенку. Тибальт думал, что своими руками придушит его ночью.  
Логово разбойников пряталось в горах. Когда-то это было горное прибежище монахов-отшельников. Они жили в кельях, вырубленных в скале, и встречались разве что в двух широких залах — трапезной и храмовой. Нечестный подеста Роверето (а это был, конечно же, он со своими сторонниками) наткнулся на монастырь случайно, когда тот пустовал уже много лет. Разбойники, хоть и свернула их судьба на кривую дорожку, храмовую залу сохранили и даже молились там иногда о богатых караванах и малой при них охране. В трапезной всегда горел огонь и пахло копотью, на очаге варили суп и жарили дичь. Раньше разбойники по двое спали в крохотных кельях, но зимой стены выстывали так, что изнутри покрывались инеем. Лишь в двух кельях, входы в которые располагались по обе стороны от очага, было тепло летом и зимой; их заняли подеста, которого по старой памяти звали Герцогом, и его племянник Меркуцио. А так-то разбойники спали в столовой вповалку, выстелив каменный пол шкурами и коврами.  
Меркуцио втолкнул Тибальта в свою спальню. Кот, насколько позволяла длина веревки, обошел трапезную, но Меркуцио дернул веревку и приказал сидеть у камина. Кот презрительно посмотрел на него и устроился под боком у Тибальта.  
У очага сновали двое мальчишек-поварят. Они с важным видом совали носы в котелок, тыкали ножиками перепелов и зайцев. Меркуцио погладил обоих по голове и попросил начистить и смазать цепи, на которые за крючья подвешивали солонину, мол, в зверинце у него прирост.  
— Будешь спать со мной, в моей постели, — заявил Меркуцио Тибальту. — На лежанке напротив спят Воробышек и Голубок. А твой ласковый котенок, — он кивнул на Кота, тот ощерился, — будет спать под печкой.  
— Я тоже под печкой! — взвился Тибальт. — Иначе я тебя ночью удавлю. Для твоего же блага!  
— О нет, нет, мой новый любимец. Кстати, как тебя звать-то, король кошек? Не скажешь? Ты будешь спать со мной. Есть со мной. Делать все, что я захочу. Иначе я выпущу кишки сначала твоему зверьку, а потом и тебе. Разбойничья жизнь, знаешь ли, имеет свое очарование. — Тут Меркуцио прижался лбом ко лбу Тибальта и горячечно зашептал: — Я ведь видел тебя во сне. Я иногда вижу сны, которые потом становятся явью. Я видел, как ты идешь по дороге, а за тобой неотступно ползет тень. Ты идешь, а впереди пустота, только пыль дорожная клубится. И вот ты оказался на горной тропе вместе с караваном. Но ты не какой-нибудь сын торговца, этих-то я знаю. Кто ты? Куда идешь?  
Тибальт хотел было ответить грубо, но вовремя рассудил, что с выпущенными кишками Джульетту спасти не получится, а Меркуцио мог слышать что-нибудь от тех, кто возвращался с севера. Он рассказал все, Меркуцио слушал внимательно, хмурился и под конец принялся нервно покусывать костяшки пальцев. Затем запрокинул Тибальту голову и обвел пальцем глаза.  
— Ну да, злое что-то тебя в глаз кольнуло, вот теперь он больше второго, красный. — И он прижался губами к пострадавшему глазу.  
Тибальт отшвырнул Меркуцио от себя.  
— Ненормальный!  
Кот тут же скользнул ему за спину, погладил по плечам, успокаивая, и незаметно всунул в сапог кинжал. Да-да, тот самый кинжал, который Тибальт обменял на лодку и который Кот украл у рыбака.  
На закате все разбойники собрались у очага. Голубок и Воробышек подали им еды, и Тибальта с Котом не обделили. Герцог пустил по кругу несколько бутылок трофейного вина и объявил, что сегодня все заслужили пир. Вскоре Меркуцио потянул Тибальта за руку в постель.  
— Я устал сегодня. Ляжем, и ты мне расскажешь еще раз о твоих удивительных путешествиях. Начни с той драки, в которой ты подобрал своего Кота.  
Меркуцио удобно устроился на постели, поманил Тибальта. Тот едва удержался, чтобы не проверить, легко ли вынимается из голенища сапога кинжал. Он лег, и Меркуцио тут же привлек его к себе.  
— Ну же, говори! Или нет, начни с того, как вы жили с Джульеттой в вашем маленьком домике.  
Тибальт стиснул зубы, мысленно прочитал молитву и заговорил. Меркуцио время от времени охал и прижимал ко рту руку. А когда история подошла к концу, сжал Тибальта в объятии и надолго замолчал.  
— Нет, я не убью тебя, — хрипло пробормотал он наконец и погладил Тибальта по груди. — Завтра на рассвете дядюшка отправится выбирать место для новой засады. И я отпущу вас. Пойдете в горы, если Снежный король где и скрывается, то только там, где морозы и много снега.  
— Синьор… — подал голос Голубок. Они с Воробышком давно прокрались на свое место и тихонько слушали Тибальта. — Я знаю, где живет Снежный король. Я сам с севера, сын дровосека. Я знаю те края. Там сосновые леса сменяются широкими лугами, там зимой дуют ледяные ветры, а летом распускаются анютины глазки и рододендроны. Там, высоко, вдали от торговых путей, живет в ледяном дворце Снежный король.  
— И ты можешь отвести их туда?  
— О нет, нет, мой господин! — Голубок простер к Меркуцио руки. — Я сбежал оттуда. Меня ждала там лютая смерть. Снежный король требовал прислать в его дворец мальчиков, чтобы были пажами. Но дворец сплошь ледяной, а на полах снежные ковры, в которых утопаешь по щиколотку. Все мальчики, что отправились на службу, умерли от чахотки или замерзли насмерть. А Снежный король требует новых пажей. Отец прознал, что пришел мой черед, и велел мне бежать. В Роверето живет моя тетка. Я шел к ней, прибился к обозу, что возвращался из Тироля, попался синьору Герцогу…  
— Это я устроил их поварятами, — пояснил Тибальту Меркуцио. — Их бы убили во время нападения, некуда было бежать. Ну все, а теперь спать!  
Меркуцио обвил руку вокруг шеи Тибальта и потерся носом о его щеку. Тибальт выхватил кинжал и ткнул его в плечо. Кот довольно зашипел у печки. Меркуцио расхохотался.  
— С тобой не соскучишься, король кошек! Но я тоже сплю с ножом, он мой верный возлюбленный. — Он поцеловал лезвие ножа, который вынул из-под подушки. — Мы могли бы подружиться?  
Тибальту очень захотелось правдиво ответить, что глаза бы его не видели этого… златокудрого.  
— Спи лучше. С ножом, — пробурчал он и закрыл глаза.  
Кот разбудил его за час до рассвета. Тибальт осторожно выпутался из расслабленных рук Меркуцио и, зажав Голубку рот, вытащил его в одну из пустующих келий.  
— Расскажи, как найти дворец Снежного короля!  
— Синьор, идите по тропе вверх, потом сквозь сосновый лес, а как из лесу выйдете, то увидите широкий луг. Обойдите его справа, вдоль ущелья, а потом снова вверх, по пустоши, мимо горного озера. А уж там смотрите в оба: слева, как сквозь кусты продеретесь, будет каменная дорога. Она давно заброшена, ветры раскрошили камень, он оброс мхом, но дорога все же видна. Вот она ведет прямиком ко дворцу. И погодите, Бога ради, я вынесу вам с собой хлеба и вяленого мяса.  
Далеко им уйти не удалось: единственные ворота, ведшие на тропу, стерегли дозорные. Тибальт и Кот затаились под ступенями, за бочкой с водой. Разбойники просыпались, шумно переговаривались и готовились выезжать. Воробышек выбежал за водой и до смерти напугался, обнаружив их. «Дозорные останутся здесь, сегодня едут только в разведку», — шепотом объяснил он.  
Тибальт не знал, что и делать. Кот предлагал дождаться, пока разбойники уберутся прочь, а потом тихонько порешить дозорных. Но они не знали, сколько разбойников останется в логове, и опасались погони. Солнце поднималось все выше, шумная ватага разбрелась по двору. Кому угодно могло прийти в голову напиться воды из бочки. Тибальт поглаживал рукоять кинжала и вслушивался в каждый шорох.  
Наконец Герцог дал команду выезжать. Разбойники загомонили, зазвенели клинки, тяжелые шаги эхом отдавались во дворе старого монастыря. А потом все стихло.  
— Идем, — бросил Тибальт Коту. — Я знаю, что нам делать.  
Они поднялись по ступеням обратно в трапезную. В этот час она была пуста, даже Воробышек с Голубком убежали по хозяйским делам. Меркуцио сидел на шкуре перед очагом. Он крепко обнимал колени, то и дело утыкался в них носом, тяжело, хрипло вздыхал. Кот презрительно фыркнул и отступил за круг света, который обрисовывал на полу огонь. Тибальт переступил с ноги на ногу. Он-то думал схватить Меркуцио за кудри да выволочь за собой, чтобы выручил их, отвел дозорным глаза, но и подумать не мог, что этот странный, ненормальный Меркуцио будет тосковать по нем. Никто, кроме Джульетты, никогда не пролил по нем ни слезинки. Но Джульетта знала его всю жизнь, а это куда дольше, чем одна ночь.  
Меркуцио снова всхлипнул. Тибальт ожил, подошел, схватил за плечо.  
— Идем, придурок! Обещал же отпустить!  
Меркуцио извернулся под его рукой, поднял удивленные, полные слез глаза, да так и замер.  
— Ну что уставился! — рыкнул Тибальт. — Время дорого. Шевелись! С нами пойдешь, проводником.  
— Да, да! — забормотал Меркуцио. Вытер слезы рукавом рубашки, растерянно оглядел зал. Затем дернулся весь и прижался щекой к ладони Тибальта. — Я только надену теплое платье. А ты пошли своего зверька, чтобы ведра под ступеньками взял. Скажу дозорным, что по воду вас гоню.  
— Так воды там полная бочка, — возразил Тибальт.  
Кот за его спиной тяжело вздохнул и отправился за ведрами.  
Меркуцио проводником оказался хорошим. Провел их мимо всех присмотренных разбойниками мест. Только ведра велел оставить на берегу ручья. «Не то Воробышек дядюшке плешь проест, он парень хозяйственный, а где теперь встретишь торговцев ведрами!» — пояснил он.  
Так и шли они вверх по горной тропе, пока солнце не поднялось высоко-высоко. А там начался сосновый лес. Стало холоднее, с неба срывались редкие снежинки. Меркуцио то и дело дышал на озябшие ладони. Тибальт поднял воротник бархатного тапперта, в который его нарядил Ромео. Он очень жалел, что оставил теплые перчатки в разбойничьем логове, но Меркуцио отобрал их сразу же и забросил в сундук, где хранились одежда и личные вещи, конечно же, добытые грабежом и разбоем.  
— Скоро стемнеет, надо устраиваться на ночлег, — Меркуцио огляделся. — Мы далеко ушли, дядюшка сюда не поднимается. Да и не ходит тут никто.  
— Мы можем пройти еще дальше, — сквозь зубы процедил Тибальт.  
— Можем. Но выше ложится туман. Даже здесь шишки сырые, а там костер мы вовек не разведем.  
На том они и порешили. Собрали охапку хвои, обломали засохшую ветку пихты, и вскоре в горной глуши весело затрещал костер. Меркуцио вынул из заплечного мешка окорок и несколько пирожков, настрогал мясо на ломти. Флягу с водой пустили по кругу.  
— И что же ты будешь делать, король кошек, когда доберешься до Снежного короля? — спросил вдруг Меркуцио.  
Сонная тишина наполнилась тревогой. Тибальт и сам не знал, что ему делать. Весь путь его вела мысль спасти Джульетту от нежеланного брака, вернуть ее домой.  
— Как и обещал Джульетте: выну из печи щипцы и проткну его насквозь, — пробурчал он.  
— Смело, — Меркуцио насмешливо прищурился. — Только знаешь ли ты, что во дворце Снежного короля все камины ледяные и горит в них ледяное пламя. Скорее ты себе отморозишь руки, чем справишься с ним.  
Тибальт ругнулся. Он и верил, и не верил в сказки о ледяном дворце.  
— Тогда проткну его мечом, короля этого. От меча-то он не убережется.  
— Снежный король — страшный колдун! — возразил Меркуцио. — Он коснется твоего меча, и тот тоже сделается ледяным.  
— Да что ты заладил! — разъярился Тибальт. — Справлюсь я с этим королем! Напридумывали себе ужасов! Вот выломаю здесь ветку, выстругаю кол. Дерево он в лед не превратит! Да и враки все это, не бывает настоящих колдунов. Епископы людей запугивают, а те уши развесили. Еще скажи, что не король он, а сам дьявол. Видел ты когда-нибудь дьявола, а, Меркуцио?  
Кот лениво потянулся и устроился спать у Тибальта под боком. Меркуцио опустил голову и поковырял пальцем утонувшую в хвое шишку.  
— Я видел сон.  
— Снова?  
— Да.  
— И что на этот раз?  
— Я видел, как ты стоял перед девушкой, невиданной красавицей. Она не смотрела на тебя, не видела вовсе, а у тебя из глаз текли слезы.  
— Придурок ты, Меркуцио! — Тибальт улегся рядом с Котом, подсунув под голову кулак. — Ложись спать. И нож свой не забудь приготовить. Мало ли что…  
Вскоре стало так холодно, что даже костер не мог согреть прижавшихся друг к другу путников. Меркуцио обнял Тибальта, Кот приоткрыл глаз, недовольно заворчал, сбросил соскользнувшую на его бок ладонь. А Тибальту снилась Джульетта, только она отчего-то превратилась в ледяную статую, глаза ее смотрели в пустоту, а на губах белел иней.  
Они двинулись в путь еще затемно и с первыми рассветными лучами вышли на широкий луг. Летом зеленеющий сочной травой и яркими цветами рододендрона, теперь он был сер и уныл. Резкие порывы ветра, налетавшие с гор, выстуживали последние крохи тепла и бросали путникам в лицо мелкое ледяное крошево. Редкие сосны гнулись, раскидывали ветви по земле, словно давно покорились этой необузданной силе.  
Ущелье, как и обещал Голубок, нашлось справа. По нему жители горных деревень возили на подводах товары на ярмарки — следы колес и копыт глубоко въелись в мерзлую землю. Впервые за время странствий Тибальт ощутил тревогу: вот он, в шаге от цели, к завтрашнему дню они доберутся до замка Снежного короля. Теперь он не был уверен, что дядюшка станет его слушать. Да что там! Даже что на порог пустит, и то сомнительно. Хорошо верить в старухины сказки. Сражаться с заведенными в обществе порядками куда сложнее. Тибальт признался себе, что с большей радостью встретился бы с настоящим, страшным колдуном, чем с почтенным синьором Капулетти.  
Кот и Меркуцио шли от него по обе стороны и то и дело толкали плечами, словно ледяной ветер сбивал их с ног. Тибальт поругивался, но больше для виду: в их компании он чувствовал себя увереннее.  
Они остановились у горного озерца. Тибальт отправил Кота разведать, далеко ли до замка и сколько у ворот охраны, а сам уселся на плоский камень у самой воды, поплотнее закутался в тапперт, да так и замер. Меркуцио тем временем наполнил флягу и принялся кидать в озеро камешки. Прозрачная вода пошла рябью, заволновались в ее толще растения. Тибальту на миг почудилось, что это не вода искажает илистое дно, а весь мир пошел волнами, стал меняться и искривляться у него на глазах.  
— Перестань! Перестань, ненормальный!  
Тибальт сорвался с камня, подлетел к Меркуцио, вцепился в волосы. Тот зашипел, откинулся назад, посмотрел удивленно, обижено.  
— Да ты свихнулся, король кошек! Может, духи гор облюбовали твое тело и теперь гонят душу прочь?  
Меркуцио и глумился, и смотрел настороженно, пытливо, словно по-настоящему хотел понять. Тибальт отпустил его и отступил в тень разлапистого можжевельника. Глаза стали слезиться, в голове больно кололо.  
— От воды… глаза режет, — выдавил он.  
Он хотел оттолкнуть Меркуцио, все святые свидетели, что хотел, но тот отвел его руки, погладил щеке, устроил холодную ладонь на лбу.  
— Тебе бы выгнать зло из глаза, — пробормотал Меркуцио. — Или глаз вырвать на худой конец.  
Кот появился как раз вовремя, едва они от осторожной возни перешли к настоящей драке. Он с озорной усмешкой смотрел на них, а когда Тибальт ухватил Меркуцио за грудки и от души встряхнул, скользнул к ним и втерся между.  
— Так значит, все правда, — выслушав, что удалось разузнать Коту, прошептал Тибальт. — Существует он, Снежный король. И Джульетта у него в плену.  
— Ты же слышал: не в плену, а дорогая гостья, дочь на выданье! — вмешался Меркуцио. — Может, она счастлива и ждет не дождется дня венчания.  
Тибальт изловчился и отвесил Меркуцио подзатыльник.  
— Не тебе, морда разбойничья, судить!  
— Это кто еще из нас кто! Я-то хоть из знатного рода. А ты-то, конечно, величество, король кошек. Подохнешь, так я даже знать не буду, за кого молиться.  
Тибальт изумленно умолк, Кот погладил его ладонь и положил ее на рукоять кинжала, словно предлагал избавиться от Меркуцио. Зачем им Меркуцио? Тибальт не мог объяснить, почему не отпустил его, едва вышли они к границе разбойничьих угодий. И уж тем более не понимал, почему тот сам не отпросился. «Ничего, — подумал он, устраиваясь у костра спать, — зато будет кого первого к королю подослать. Убьет, так хоть не жалко». И притянул его к себе под бок: так-то оно теплее.  
А в ледяном дворце Снежного короля, в тронном зале, на ледяной приступке у подножия королевского кресла сидела Джульетта и длинной, словно кочерга, сосулькой передвигала по полу плоские, остроконечные льдинки. Пол во дворце тоже был ледяной: когда-то на этом месте собралось из горных ручьев озеро, но оно давным-давно промерзло до самого дна и с тех давних пор ни разу не оттаивало. Вокруг озера выстроили стены, затем переходы и спальни, а затем и хозяйственные постройки. Владел дворцом богатый дворянин; жил он затворником, допустив к себе лишь десяток слуг да несколько мальчишек-пажей. Выезжал он так редко, что жители горных деревень решили, будто путешествует он не по земле, а по воздуху, на черной туче, и куда ни отправится, всюду приносит холод, и туман, и даже снег. Говорили еще, что он заточил свою жену в подводную темницу, в реку Адидже, и душа ее стала душой реки. И что Снежный король имеет власть над всеми землями, что питаются от Адидже. Правда ли, нет ли, а молва долетела и до Вероны, и до Ровиго.  
Конечно, дворянин тот давно почил, но память о нем жила в сказках и приметах. Жила-жила, да и пригодилась, когда в уважаемом в Вероне семействе Капулетти родилась дочь. Вообще дочери всегда мало значат для отцов, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не приходит время думать об их замужестве. Синьор Капулетти в Джульетте души не чаял, но, как и положено достопочтенному отцу семейства, прятал свои чувства под маской строгости и сдержанности. Его супруга, которую он взял бесприданницей за красоту и веселый нрав, всю себя отдала ему в услужение и о дочери заботилась не больше любой другой сиятельной дамы равного с нею положения. С младенчества Джульетту воспитывала кормилица. Спустя несколько лет — Джульетта едва помнила тот день — в их семье появился Тибальт. Они полюбили друг друга и хотели быть неразлучны, но, к сожалению, воспитание мальчиков очень сильно отличалось от того, как воспитывали девочек. К тому же, Тибальт был на несколько лет старше Джульетты. Они жили на разных половинах дома и едва могли видеться. А потом приключилось страшное: злой тролль сотворил свое волшебное зеркало. Да-да, то самое зеркало, что вместо доброго и чистого показывало злое, искривленное; то самое, которое разбил благочестивый сын флорентийского чомпи. В первые мгновения ветер с Арно закружил осколки, раскидал их во все стороны, и их подхватили ветры с Тибра, и с По, и с Пьяве, и с Тичино, и с Адды, и с Бренты, и, конечно, с Адидже. Синьор Капулетти был тогда в доках, встречал торговое судно из Леньяно. Беспокойно плеснула Адидже, ветер швырнул в него целую горсть осколков, и те больно кололи его глаза, уши, руки, грудь. С тех пор синьор Капулетти стал хмур и груб, ничто не радовало его, не приносило покоя его душе. Дела его шли худо, а Джульетта была еще слишком мала, чтобы заключить выгодный брак. Тогда-то и вспомнил синьор Капулетти старую страшную сказку про Снежного короля. Он отослал жену в небольшое заброшенное имение, поручил кормилице детей, продал поместье и отправился в горы. Долго рыскал он по пустошам, лугам и лесам, пока не обнаружил то, что искал, и тайно поселился в ледяном дворце. Холод не пугал его: осколки заморозили сердце, поселили в нем вечную зиму. Без труда удалось синьору Капулетти убедить жителей горных деревень, что он и есть Снежный король. Он снова зажил в роскоши и богатстве и обрел невиданные силы. Целыми днями он скакал по стране, приносил туманы и холода и искал, искал подходящего Джульетте мужа.  
Однажды под копыта его белого скакуна попал молодой человек, заблудившийся в тумане. Он назвался Парисом и был наследником огромного состояния. В благодарность за спасение (Снежный король отнес его в свой замок и исцелил ушибы) Парис согласился встретиться с Джульеттой, а когда увидел ее, тут же без памяти влюбился. Теперь он сидел у ее ног и не мог отвести глаз от ее сосредоточенного лица.  
Джульетта переставляла льдинки и так и этак, но все не могла вспомнить то слово, что вертелось на языке, просилось прозвучать. Она ничего не помнила о своей прошлой жизни, позабыла Тибальта и кормилицу, а вместе с ними — радость и смех. Сердце ее превратилось в кусок льда, тело стало нечувствительно к холоду, а душа утратила способность любить. И все же мысли о свадьбе, о том, что ей придется, следуя воле отца, стать женой Париса, будили в ней волнение. Мысль ее билась о ледяные стены послушания, рука снова и снова меняла льдинки местами. На влюбленного Париса Джульетта вовсе не обращала внимания, про себя досадуя, что приходится отвлекаться от занятия, чтобы поддержать с ним разговор.  
— Дорогая Джульетта, — Парис поймал край ее платья и прижался к нему губами, — прошу вас составить мне компанию и прогуляться до озера! Давеча я обнаружил по пути туда нечто, что, я уверен, вам понравится.  
Джульетта задумчиво посмотрела на него, но все же согласно кивнула и подала руку. На полу остались выложены ледяные буквы «Т», «А», «Л».  
Парис увел ее в сторону от каменной дороги, туда, где за скалой расстилались луга. Озеро касалось пестрого верескового ковра, его поверхность искрила в лучах холодного солнца. Джульетта остановилась, чтобы полюбоваться игрой света. «Нет ничего красивее этой ледяной воды, и этих лугов, и заснеженных вершин, упирающихся в самое небо, — думала она. — Нет и не было никогда».  
— Джульетта, поглядите! — позвал ее Парис. Он опустился на одно колено и осторожно гладил белые лепестки цветка, выросшего на заснеженной земле. — Это снежная роза, удивительное растение. Не боится холодов, ветра…  
— Как вы сказали?  
— Снежная роза… Джульетта, что с вами? Вам дурно?  
Джульетта осела на снег. Сердце ее сжималось от боли, она шептала: «Роза, роза…», задыхаясь, почти теряя сознание. Она вспоминала все то, что делало ее когда-то живой, веселой и неверными пальчиками гладила заостренные лепестки. Ледяная кора, сковывавшая ее сердце, пошла трещинами, и Джульетта наконец заплакала.  
— Джульетта, дорогая! — в отчаянии шептал Парис. — Чем я могу вам помочь?  
— Можете! — Джульетта подняла на него покрасневшие от слез глаза. — Пожалуй, только вы и можете мне теперь помочь, синьор! Нам надо бежать, сейчас, не медля. Прошу, прошу вас!  
— Конечно, но куда?  
— В Верону! К Тибальту, моему кузену, моему брату.  
— Джульетта, Верона очень далеко. — Парис взял ее ладонь в свои и бережно прижался к ней щекой. — Это будет тяжелое и опасное путешествие. Почему бы вам не дождаться возвращения синьора?  
— О нет! Тогда мне уже не спастись. Но если вы боитесь, я отправлюсь в Верону одна. Прошу вас только, не выдавайте меня, сколько сможете. Прощайте, синьор.  
Джульетта говорила не шутя, и Парис в отчаянии прижал руки к груди. Он не понимал, отчего вдруг так изменилось ее поведение: Джульетта словно ожила, расцвела и стала еще прекраснее. Вместе с тем в ней, прежде покорной и кроткой, пробудилось упорство. Парис едва успел подумать, что с такой супругой ему придется нелегко, и бросился вдогонку.  
— Постойте, Джульетта, постойте! Выслушайте меня, молю! Давайте доберемся до Роверето, а там я устрою наше путешествие в Верону, если вы того так желаете. Единственно вы должны понимать, что молодой и незамужней даме путешествовать вдвоем с мужчиной не пристало. Ваша честь может пострадать.  
Джульетта взглянула ему в глаза и лукаво улыбнулась.  
— А мы никому не расскажем об этом. Если спросят, представите меня своей сестрой. Ну же, идемте, дорогой Парис!  
В то самое время, когда Парис провожал Джульетту к озеру, по каменной, поросшей лишайником дороге ко дворцу приближались Тибальт, Кот и Меркуцио. Стражи при дворе не было, мальчики-пажи сопровождали Снежного короля в его далеких странствиях: он искал лучшие, искуснейшие украшения из жемчуга и драгоценных камней, чтобы преподнести их Джульетте в день свадьбы. Никто и ничто не помешали путникам войти в огромный тронный зал.  
— Но ведь здесь пусто, — заметил Меркуцио. — Ни короля, ни Джульетты. Может, займешь трон, а, король кошек?  
Тибальт врезал кулаком по ледяной стене. От места удара тут же расползлись тонкие трещины. Кот, до того с любопытством склонившийся над сложенными из осколков буквами, встревоженно поднял голову. Меркуцио пожал плечами и уселся в кресло короля сам.  
— И что теперь?  
— Подождем, — решил Тибальт. — Дальше идти некуда.  
Они успели изрядно замерзнуть, прежде чем ледяные двери распахнулись и пажи с поклоном пропустили в зал Снежного короля. Тибальт узнал его: это был, без сомнения, его дядя, синьор Капулетти, хотя лицо его было белым, как свежий снег, глаза — пустыми и холодными, а по бороде плелась узорами изморозь. Да, осколки выхолодили синьора Капулетти изнутри, сделали его нечувствительным к морозу, точно он был не человек, а ледяная статуя. И все же он удивился, когда увидел Тибальта.  
— Неужели мой дорогой племянник пожаловал? — спросил он и громко рассмеялся. Эхо заметалось по залу и затихло высоко под сводчатым потолком, а наступившая после тишина пронзительно зазвенела.  
Тибальт стоял не дыша, руки его одеревенели от страха. Когда-то он боялся грозного дядюшку, который мог хлестнуть и словом, и тростью, а теперь к детскому страху добавился новый, перед неизвестной, непонятной силой существа, прозванного в народе Снежным королем.  
— Я пришел за Джульеттой! — крикнул он. Ему хотелось зажать уши, чтобы не слышать, как и его слова разносятся повсюду, вырвавшиеся, прозвучавшие, отразившиеся от стен много-много раз.  
Снежный король усмехнулся. Он прошествовал к своему креслу, обнаружил там Меркуцио, махнул рукой, и того смело на пол вьюжным порывом.  
— И что же ты станешь делать, если я откажу? — король занял кресло и подпер рукой щеку. — Когда-то ты грозился проткнуть меня каминными щипцами. Да-да, я знаю и это. Ну да ладно. Пусть Джульетта сама скажет тебе, что не желает оставлять меня. Она примерная дочь и послушна моей воле. Эй, кто там?  
На его окрик в зал вбежал паж.  
— Пригласи сюда мою дочь, — велел Снежный король, паж поклонился и попятился за двери.  
Меркуцио подполз к Тибальту и прошептал:  
— Я уверен, он околдовал ее.  
— Видел во сне? — уточнил тот.  
— Он же колдун!  
Король снова засмеялся.  
— Каких забавных спутников ты привел с собой. Кто у нас тут? Убогий оборванец и чучело безродное. Неужели ты думаешь, что этот сброд — подходящая компания для Джульетты?  
Меркуцио оскорбленно выругался, Кот снова отвлекся от осколков и внимательно посмотрел на Снежного короля снизу вверх.  
— Джульетта принадлежит мне, здесь нечего обсуждать, — продолжил Снежный король. — Я, пожалуй, закрою глаза на твою дерзость и отпущу тебя с миром, но исключительно в память о нашем родстве. Или нет, очень скоро мне понадобятся новые пажи — эти мальчишки так слабы и недолговечны! О да, мне нужен будет помощник. Видишь ли, дорогой племянник, с деньгами и связями, которые появятся у меня благодаря замужеству Джульетты, придут и новые возможности, и новые враги. А ты упорный молодой человек. Еще бы! Раз сумел разыскать меня. Выбери, кто тебе милее из твоих приятелей, его я пощажу. А второго убей.  
Король взмахнул рукой, и у ног Тибальта появился ледяной кинжал. Меркуцио осторожно коснулся клинка, и тот тут же окрасился кровью.  
— Острый!  
Кот пробрался к Тибальту за спину и выглянул из-за его плеча.  
— Решайся же, мой мальчик, — подбодрил Снежный король. — Если Джульетта тебе так дорога, то ты, верно, сможешь пожертвовать чем-то ради нее.  
— Вы предлагаете мне стать убийцей? — очень тихо спросил Тибальт.  
— А ты так печешься о своей душе? К чему она тебе? Тебе-то и жизнь не нужна. Ты никто, сирота без положения и будущего. Я могу дать тебе власть. В известных пределах. Имя. Свое особое расположение, наконец. Ты ничего не теряешь.  
— Но подписать этот договор я должен кровью.  
— Именно так.  
Тибальт стоял, будто вкопанный, не в силах представить, что кого-то можно вот так просто, без повода, убить. Кого угодно. Кот легонько подтолкнул его под руку, побуждая поднять кинжал. Меркуцио же наоборот в ужасе обхватил за пояс и отчаянно зашептал: «Нет, нет!» Тибальт высвободился и кинжал поднял. Кот довольно заворчал, будто не сомневался, что уж он-то выживет.  
Тибальт примерился к клинку, растревоженные страхом мысли стали ясными и простыми: Джульетта ни за что не позволит пролиться крови. Если удастся потянуть время, если они ее дождутся… Он схватил Меркуцио за растрепанные кудри, запрокинул его голову, впился глазами в глаза. Меркуцио заполошно дышал, смотрел неверяще, горько. Тибальту захотелось ему врезать. Он оттолкнул Меркуцио, и тот, повалившись на спину, заскользил по ледяному полу и врезался в приступку трона.  
— Тебя убивать мало чести, — ядовито произнес Тибальт. Нет, Меркуцио ни за что не догадается вынуть нож и притвориться. Еще прирежет ненароком. Вот Кот — другое дело.  
Кот смотрел весело. Он отступил, положил руку на пояс, но увы! Охотничий нож, тот самый, что отдал ему Бенволио, остался в разбойничьем логове. Тогда он оскалился, потянулся всем телом и — прыгнул на Тибальта. Меркуцио вскрикнул. Тибальт здорово приложился головой о лед: Кот сбил его с ног. Снежный король хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Браво!  
Кот насмешливо фыркнул и отсалютовал кинжалом, тем самым, что когда-то подарила Тибальту тетушка, тем самым, что был спрятан в голенище сапога.  
— Ну что, дорогой племянник? Стало быть, дуэль? Хотя, признаюсь, мне теперь нравится твой приятель. Убей убогого, и тогда я облагодетельствую вас двоих.  
Меркуцио швырнул в короля подвернувшейся под руку льдинкой. Тибальт выругался и, пока тот не прикончил Меркуцио собственноручно, кинулся на Кота. Дрались они в удовольствие. Однажды оказавшись спиной к спине против разбойников, они научились доверять друг другу, и теперь двигались слажено, шустро. Меркуцио следил за ними, кусая губы. Ему виделся Тибальт, сраженный рукой собственного слуги, холодный, бледный, в луже подмерзающей крови. Он выхватил свой нож, кинулся на короля — и вдруг стал задыхаться под равнодушным, пустым взглядом. Нож выскользнул из нетвердой руки и воткнулся в лед среди осколков. Когда боль в груди стала невыносимой, король отвел взгляд. Меркуцио судорожно вдохнул и упал на пол рядом со своим ножом. Осколки весело поблескивали, будто радовались, что он остался жив. А Меркуцио жадно дышал; он ничего не видел, кроме бликов, скользивших по их острым граням, и цеплялся пальцами за лед. Он боялся снова провалиться в пустоту, которая жила в глазах Снежного короля. Наконец муть перед ним рассеялась, он изумленно прочитал: «Тибальт». Кто и зачем оставил здесь это имя? Кот долго возился с осколками, так неужели он?..  
— Тибальт, — прошептал Меркуцио. — Тибальт.  
Тибальт обернулся, и в тот же миг Кот вышиб кинжал из его руки. Ледяное лезвие, необыкновенно крепкое в бою, раскололось надвое. Снежный король только головой покачал.  
— Да уж, племянничек, очередное разочарование. Но раз уж я обещал… Ты, — он обратился к Коту, — убей убогого и покончим с этим.  
Кот криво усмехнулся и, поигрывая кинжалом, подошел к Меркуцио. Сердце Тибальта замерло. Потом он заорал:  
— Дерись, идиот!  
И в этот миг Кот метнул кинжал в Снежного короля.  
По тронному залу разнесся вой. Это ветер загудел в распалубках свода; закрутились вихрями снежные пушистые ковры, которые выстилали зал под стенами; Снежного короля укутала метель. Кот и Меркуцио повалились на пол, снежные вихри стегали их, точно плети. Тибальт зажал уши, но все равно слышал:  
— Наглецы! Безрассудные мальчишки! Я лично расправлюсь с каждым из вас. По очереди.  
Плотная вьюжная пелена опала к подножию кресла. Снежный король встал, бережно прижимая к груди правую руку. Она вся была покрыта льдом, и лед этот отливал алым.  
— Начну с тебя, племянник, — мягко проговорил король и отшвырнул ранивший его кинжал, подарок синьоры Капулетти.  
Он подошел к Тибальту, по-отечески положил здоровую руку ему на плечо. Тибальта пробило ознобом; ноги сковало морозом, холод медленно пополз выше; отнялись руки, выстудило живот и грудь. Тибальт знал, что когда лед коснется сердца, он умрет. Он не видел, как за спиной у Снежного короля Меркуцио размазывает по лицу слезы, как, припадая к полу, Кот готовится напасть.  
— Мой господин… — это вернулся мальчик-паж. — Мой господин, госпожа Джульетта и господин Парис исчезли.  
— Что?!  
Холод замер, не дойдя до сердца. Снежный король отступил к пажу.  
— Они ушли утром на прогулку, и с тех пор их никто не видел.  
— Сбежали! — пророкотал Снежный король и, отшвырнув пажа с дороги, выбежал из зала.  
Его тяжелые шаги заглушили хрустальный звон и истошный вопль Меркуцио: мальчик-паж обратился ледяной статуей, покачнулся и, рухнув на ледяной пол, разлетелся мелким крошевом.  
Та же участь ожидала и Тибальта, случись кому-нибудь опрокинуть его. И он, задыхаясь от ужаса, сбивчиво зашептал слова молитвы. Кот осторожно приблизился к нему и ковырнул лед кинжалом. Выбоинка тут же набухла кровью.  
— Ты думаешь, если счистить лед, я освобожусь? — обрадовался Тибальт, а про себя подумал, что лед придется сдирать с одеждой, а то и с кожей.  
— Ничего, — рассмеялся Меркуцио. Он тоже подошел ближе и устроил руки у Тибальта на плечах. — Это ничего, Тибальт. Я подышу на тебя, лед и растает.  
— Он все-таки ненормальный, — пожаловался Тибальт Коту. Тот только фыркнул и направился к двери.  
Но Меркуцио не шутил. Он опустился перед Тибальтом на колени, прижался губами туда, где беспокойно билось не затронутое льдом сердце, а потом горячо дохнул на тонкую ледяную корку, снова, и снова. Лед начал таять, заструились по полу тонкие ручейки. Тибальт не верил глазам, но влажная ткань неприятно холодила тело, а Меркуцио склонился чуть ниже.  
Когда закололо обмороженную руку, Тибальт рассмеялся. Он сжал пальцы в кулак, талый лед захрустел, посыпался на пол. Он засмеялся громче, захохотал во весь голос, а потом по его щекам покатились слезы. Меркуцио смотрел на него с улыбкой. Тогда Тибальт рванул Меркуцио на себя и крепко обнял. Вместе со слезами вытек из его глаза осколок зеркала и затерялся на ледяном полу.  
Снежный король метался по горам. За ним следом тянулся густой влажный туман. Он укрыл луга, укутал вечнозеленые сосновые леса, лег плотным покрывалом на горную тропу, по которой брели два уставших путника. О нет, это были не Джульетта и Парис. Тех поймали и притащили в свое логово разбойники. Это добрались до гор Ромео и Бенволио.  
Простившись с Тибальтом, Ромео затосковал. Теперь он знал, что его возлюбленная в беде, и не находил себе места. Он на несколько дней заперся в библиотеке и прочитал все книги, в которых упоминали Снежного короля. Он расстелил на столе карту и, позвав Бенволио, потребовал, чтобы тот показал, где встретил Джульетту. Он изучил расположение всех известных горных деревень и наконец решил, что не может больше изнывать в неведении.  
«Я отправлюсь в горы, мой друг, — сказал он Бенволио, когда они ложились спать. — Моя душа рвется на помощь Джульетте. Не отговаривай меня, я все решил. Я знаю, как сильно ты был напуган встречей со Снежным королем, и поэтому не зову тебя с собой».  
Бенволио, выслушав эту пламенную речь, до самых петухов лежал без сна. Страх в его душе боролся с любовью, которую он испытывал к Ромео. Никогда прежде ему не встречались столь добрые и жизнерадостные люди, и ни к кому прежде он прикипал так душой. Мог ли он позволить Ромео геройствовать в одиночку? На рассвете он, не слушая возражений, оседлал коня и выехал в путь вслед за другом.  
В Роверето, в таверне, они услышали, что пару дней назад разбойники напали на торговый караван и перебили всех торговцев. И что к каравану перед отправлением пристали двое молодых господ, не иначе переодетые головорезы! И теперь ни один уважающий себя купец не примет к себе незнакомца, даже работника со стороны не наймет. Нет уж, нет в Роверето больше дураков. Так что пришлось Ромео и Бенволио выбираться в горы одним, да еще и тайком. Даже лошадей пришлось оставить в конюшне при таверне.  
Они поднимались по горной тропе уже много часов, солнце давно взошло и слепило путникам глаза, проглядывая сквозь поредевшие кроны каштанов и ясеней. Ромео прикрывал лицо рукой и то и дело спрашивал Бенволио: «Ну что, долго еще?» Бенволио не знал, что и отвечать, ведь в прошлый раз он несся по этим местам без оглядки и ничего не запомнил.  
Впереди показалось ущелье, полное густого тумана. Солнце спряталось за скалу, ясный день померк, стало неуютно. Бенволио положил руку Ромео на плечо, так они не потеряли бы друг друга в серой пелене. «А ведь где-то здесь промышляют разбойники! Как раз на этом склоне». Эхо принесло далекий перестук копыт, и прежде чем Бенволио успел хоть что-то предпринять, Ромео крикнул:  
— Ау!!! Мы здесь!  
Бенволио тут же зажал ему рот рукой и толкнул ко мшистой скале.  
— Ты помешался?! Да мало ли кто это! Кому взбредет в голову бродить по горам в туман?  
— Нам взбрело, — Ромео улыбнулся. — К тому же любой путник может нам помочь. А вдруг это Тибальт с Джульеттой?  
— Или Снежный король. Или разбойники.  
— Брось, ты же слышал, что с того раза караванов еще не отправляли. Разбойники, наверное, греются у огня и делят награбленное.  
Всадник вылетел из пелены тумана и промчался мимо них вниз по склону. Ромео печально проводил его взглядом, но послушался строгого наставления Бенволио и промолчал. Они побрели дальше, теперь крепко держась за руки. Их одежда вскоре отсырела, руки озябли. Они шли, не видя тропы под ногами и благодаря Всевышнего, что в узком ущелье сбиться с дороги невозможно.  
Впереди показался огонек. Кто-то зажег во мгле фонарь.  
— Эй, Джио, это ты?  
Бенволио сжал ладонь Ромео, но тот на сей раз был неумолим.  
— Добрый день, синьор! Мы с другом вышли в горы в неудачное время и боимся заблудиться. Будьте так добры, приютите нас, пока туман не рассеется.  
Фонарь заплясал, незнакомец, все еще скрытый туманом, захохотал.  
— Вот уж действительно удивительный день! Добыча сама в руки идет. Ну что ж, синьор, извольте. Герцог будет рад вас принять.  
Кто-то схватил их за плечи и подтолкнул влево, где в скале была вырублен проход.  
— Парни! Доложите Герцогу, еще двоих взяли.  
Так Ромео и Бенволио попали в плен к разбойникам. Их провели в трапезную, где в очаге весело плясал огонь, а над котелками колдовали Воробышек и Голубок. Ничего не изменилось после того, как Меркуцио, Тибальт и Кот сбежали, но Ромео с Бенволио, конечно, этого не знали. Их втолкнули в круг света и заставили опуститься на шкуры.  
— Герцог занят, — буркнул Голубок и сбрызнул жарившихся на вертелах фазанов вином.  
Ромео с любопытством оглядел залу и вдруг заметил, что за печкой сидит кто-то, одетый в бархатное платье. Сердце его затрепетало, он поднялся на ноги и, отмахнувшись от Бенволио, подошел ближе. Джульетта посмотрела на него встревоженно, и им обоим показалось, что время вдруг остановило свой бег. Ромео узнал ее, да и мог ли не узнать, если столько раз видел во сне? Он упал перед ней на колени, а она протянула к нему руки.  
— Джульетта, — прошептал Ромео и прижал ее руки к своей груди. — Я нашел тебя.  
— Мой милый незнакомец, как тебя зовут?  
— Ромео.  
— Да, Ромео! — Джульетта улыбнулась несмело, будто давно забыла, как это делается. — Почему ты искал меня?  
— Я видел тебя во сне, мой ангел. А потом Тибальт рассказал мне, что ты в беде.  
— Тибальт, мой брат?!  
— Да, он тоже ищет тебя. Он сказал, что тебя похитил Снежный король.  
— Ох, если только он явился к папеньке… Тогда он, наверное, мертв.  
Лицо Джульетты исказилось болью. Ромео бережно привлек ее к себе и прошептал:  
— Я уверен, что он жив. Что он одолел Снежного короля.  
— Но ведь Снежный король — мой отец! — в отчаянии выкрикнула Джульетта. — Всего минуту назад я была так счастлива, а теперь совершенно несчастна. Мне нужно вернуться к отцу и умолять его, если это еще возможно, сохранить Тибальту жизнь.  
— Позволь мне пойти с тобой, Джульетта. Отныне моя судьба связана с твоей неразрывно. Бенволио!  
— Я здесь. Мой друг, опомнись, мы в плену у разбойников. А Тибальт отправился разыскивать короля не один. Его слуга не даст его в обиду, попомните мое слово. И да, раз уж этот влюбленный болван не догадался, я представлю себя сам. Бенволио, синьорина. Ваш покорный слуга.  
Джульетте стало спокойнее, когда Ромео с Бенволио рассказали ей, что слугу Тибальт выбрал себе хорошего, ловкого и смекалистого. А Голубок с Воробышком, которые незаметно подслушали весь разговор, дополнили рассказ о приключениях Тибальта, тем, что знали.  
— Синьор Меркуцио и сам не промах, — заверил Голубок. — А уж втроем они что-нибудь придумают.  
— Я буду молиться за них, — решила Джульетта. — Да и Парис клялся, что у него в подчинении есть целый взвод солдат.  
— Кто такой Парис? — спросил Бенволио.  
Джульетта улыбнулась:  
— Это тот, кого папенька выбрал мне в мужья. Это он помог мне сбежать. Мы хотели добраться до Роверето, но нас схватили и привели сюда.  
— Где же этот Парис? — спросил помрачневший Ромео.  
— Главарь разбойников увел его куда-то. Наверное, они обсуждают выкуп. Но не волнуйся, Ромео, у меня нет никакого желания быть его женой, особенно теперь, когда мы сбежали от папеньки.  
Ромео встрепенулся. Он выпустил Джульетту из объятий и серьезно посмотрел ей в глаза.  
— Если это так, я прошу тебя, будь моей женой. Как только мы обвенчаемся, твой отец утратит над тобой власть.  
— Но разве здесь есть церковь? — удивилась Джульетта и нежно погладила Ромео по щеке.  
— Вообще-то есть, — отозвался Голубок. — У нас есть зала с алтарем. Но вот священника нет.  
— Нас обвенчает отец Лоренцо! — решил Ромео.  
— Если мы вернемся домой, — добавил Бенволио. — Нам бы до Роверето добраться для начала да забрать лошадей. И разве Снежный король не станет искать вас, синьорина? И почему не нашел до сих пор? Ведь говорят, что он настоящий колдун.  
— Папенька не может знать всего, — заверила его Джульетта. — Но он, без сомнения, станет искать и обязательно найдет меня.  
— Тогда нам нужно торопиться! — Ромео огляделся. — Где же этот ваш Герцог? Куда запропастился?  
А Герцог ликовал. Пока Парис в красках расписывал ему фамильные богатства и огромный перечень имущества, которое он унаследует после вступления в брак, гораздо, гораздо превышающий все то, чем он владел сейчас, Герцог думал, что восстановит свое доброе имя (или же возьмет другое) и навсегда оставит разбойничий промысел. Он мечтал, что приобретет ремесленный цех и пару торговых кораблей, генуэзских или венецианских. Нет, лучше генуэзских. Парис упомянул родственника из Генуи, так будет удобнее.  
— Конечно, дорогой Парис, — мягко заговорил он и положил руку Парису на плечо. — Конечно, мы уладим вопрос о вашем с синьориной Джульеттой пленении. Я сам готов благословить вас, чтобы вас обвенчали без лишних вопросов. В обмен на вашу поддержку в вопросах мелких, торговых. Пустяки, право слово! По рукам?  
Они вышли из алтарной залы. Один из разбойников тут же подошел к Герцогу и зашептал на ухо, кивнул на Ромео и Бенволио. Парис заметил, что Ромео держит Джульетту за руку, и очень рассердился.  
— Джульетта, — строгим голосом заговорил он, — чего хотят от вас эти оборванцы? Они докучают вам?  
— Они видели моего брата, Тибальта. Он ищет меня, — ответила Джульетта.  
— Мы стали с Тибальтом добрыми друзьями, — сказал Ромео, с неприязнью посмотрев на Париса.  
— Мы тоже отправились на поиски синьорины Джульетты, чтобы помочь ему, — добавил Бенволио.  
— Ромео Монтекки, — Ромео представился Герцогу, и тот мысленно возблагодарил Бога за удачу, внезапно выпавшую на его долю.  
Разбойники приняли их, как дорогих гостей: усадили поближе к огню, подали вино в серебряных кубках, предложили свежие платья взамен износившихся. Герцог поднял кубок за счастливые встречи, которые случаются иногда на большой дороге. Джульетту уложили в комнатке, которую раньше занимал Меркуцио, и Ромео с Парисом устроились у входа, точно сторожевые псы. Бенволио с тревогой наблюдал за ними, сердце его предчувствовало беду.  
Наутро туман сгустился еще сильнее. Даже свет фонарей не мог рассеять его. Джульетта понимала, что отец всю ночь без устали рыскал по горам, разыскивая ее, и отчаянно молилась, чтобы он напал на ложный след и отправился дальше, за Роверето, вглубь страны.  
— Нам бы только добраться до церкви! — твердил Ромео.  
Парис смотрел на него хмуро, но, по всему, был согласен.  
— Можно вызвать священника сюда, — предложил он.  
— В такой туман никто не рискнет выехать из дому, — возразил Бенволио. — Надо ждать.  
И они ждали, занимая время беседой и игрой в кости, любимой игрой разбойников. Джульетта сидела у очага. У ее ног громоздились ларцы с бусинами и кружевами, и лентами, и бантами, которые Герцог ей пожаловал в приданое, чтобы было чем украсить платье. Она не смела заговорить с Ромео и Парисом: любое ее слово вызывало в них подозрительность по отношению друг к другу. «Как только мы доберемся до города, Джульетта, вы станете моей женой», — то и дело повторял ей Парис. «Мы обвенчаемся тайно, под покровом ночи, если понадобится!» — шептал Ромео. Джульетте казалось, что она сходит с ума.  
На другой день распогодилось, и Герцог велел всем собираться в путь. Он и его разбойники лично готовы были сопроводить их гостей до Роверето. В суматохе никто и не заметил, как неприязненная перебранка между Ромео и Парисом переросла в дуэль.  
— Одумайтесь! — кричал Бенволио.  
— Я лично казню выжившего! — грозил Герцог.  
Джульетта плакала. Сердце ее разрывалось от любви к Ромео и от страха за его жизнь, и этот жар растопил то, что еще осталось от осколка.  
Монастырский двор наполнил лязг мечей, солнечные зайчики срывались с клинков и испуганно скакали по стенам. Ромео и Парис дрались насмерть во имя любви. Джульетта кинулась между ними, развела в стороны руки и взмолилась:  
— Прошу вас!.. Остановитесь. Я клянусь вам: если дуэль состоится, победитель увидит меня мертвой на пороге церкви.  
— Что?! — крикнул кто-то в наступившей тишине.  
И в следующий миг Ромео и Парис полетели на землю, а перед Джульеттой возник Тибальт. Он закрыл ее собой и хриплым от гнева голосом потребовал объяснений. Меркуцио и Кот разоружили дуэлянтов. Постепенно все успокоились.  
Голубок и Воробышек были вне себя от радости, когда узнали, что Меркуцио вернулся живой и невредимый. Герцог тоже приветливо улыбнулся ему, но голова его была занята совсем другими мыслями. Как только Тибальт разобрался в притязаниях Париса и Ромео, он поспешил заверить их, что на правах старшего брата принимает на себя обязанность защищать Джульетту и решать вопросы о ее замужестве. «Так что, — усмехнулся он, — вам придется постараться, чтобы я поверил, что вы достойны моей сестры!» Джульетта нахмурилась. Меркуцио насмешливо улыбнулся. Кот устроился на солнышке рядом с Бенволио и всем своим видом показывал, что глупости такого толка его не интересуют. Бенволио посматривал на него косо и про себя на все корки ругал Ромео, который пригласил всех посетить поместье Монтекки, раз уж со свадьбой теперь спешить не было нужды.  
Страх перед Снежным королем постепенно таял, оттесненный радостью встречи и предстоящим отъездом. Лошадей на всех не хватало, хотя многие разбойники решили остаться в логове. Меркуцио благородно позволил Тибальту ехать с ним, за что тот тут же пригрозил, что сбросит Меркуцио в первую же пропасть. Кот по старой памяти примостился позади Бенволио. Ромео галантно пригласил Джульетту ехать с ним, и та с радостью согласилась. Парис возразить не решился, заметив, что Тибальт только плечами пожал, но погрустнел и отстал от веселой компании. Герцог поспешил развлечь его непринужденным разговором.  
— Мы покинули дворец Снежного короля, как только я смог ходить, — рассказывал Тибальт. — Мы очень спешили и шли, не останавливаясь, пока все вокруг не заполнил туман. Он не рассеялся и наутро, и мы едва не сгинули в лесу. Кот вывел каким-то чудом на дорогу. Так и добрались. Меркуцио потом стал узнавать разбойничьи места, а там и солнце выглянуло.  
Меркуцио вдруг охнул.  
— Забыл! — сокрушенно пробормотал он.  
— Что, снова сон? — удивился Тибальт.  
— Да нет же! Забыл у Воробышка спросить, нашел ли он ведра.  
Тибальт несильно толкнул его локтем в живот и криво улыбнулся. А Ромео воскликнул:  
— А ведь я помню тебя, Меркуцио! Мы встречались на балу в честь Рождества много лет назад. Ты мне тогда сказал, чтобы я обязательно верил снам. И знаешь, что? Я во сне увидел Джульетту, а потом сразу же ее узнал. — Он украдкой коснулся губами ее темного локона, а она устроила голову у него на плече.  
Тибальт погрозил им кулаком, Меркуцио ласково улыбнулся и подмигнул. Бенволио возвел глаза к небу: его милый друг все-таки добился своего, уж во всяком случае Тибальт расположен к нему больше, чем к Парису. Кот тем временем осторожно снял с пояса Бенволио кошель с монетами.  
Ну вот и сказке конец. Все закончилось добром. Джульетта очень понравилась синьоре Монтекки, и спустя несколько дней (сколько понадобилось, чтобы устроить скромную, но веселую свадьбу) отец Лоренцо с благословения Тибальта обвенчал их с Ромео. Парис, конечно, горевал, но Герцог сумел отвлечь его от горьких мыслей. Дело в том, что Джульетта пожелала встретиться с кормилицей, а Тибальт вспомнил о синьоре Капулетти и согласился отправиться за ними. Герцог, прослышав об одинокой даме высокого положения, вызвался лично разыскать ее и уговориться о встрече с Джульеттой, ведь ни Тибальт, ни Кот не помнили, где именно их ялик пристал к берегу у маленького причала. Париса же Герцог решил взять с собой, а там, если дело с синьорой сладится, отправить его в Геную. И обязательно подыскать ему приличную невесту. Разбойничье логово он оставил в распоряжении Меркуцио, хотя тот наотрез отказался разбойничать. «Наоборот, дядюшка, — с жаром говорил он, — мы с Тибальтом наведем на дороге порядок, чтобы караваны не боялись идти по нашим горам к перевалу. А Голубок и Воробышек не дадут нам пропасть с голоду». Тибальт порывался по привычке оттаскать Меркуцио за кудри, но при Джульетте смирял пыл и кивал исподлобья.  
И вот сборы были закончены, а Бенволио и Кот отправились ставить лодку на воду.  
— А руль-то заржавел, — посетовал из кустов Бенволио. — Ну да ржавчину можно счистить, а болт смазать. Слышал, Кот?  
Кот тоже залез в кусты и, навалившись на Бенволио, внимательно осмотрел рулевое весло. Снял с пояса нож, который вернул ему Меркуцио, поскреб головку болта, потер пальцем крепления. Обшарил свои карманы, затем одежду Бенволио, не нашел нигде масленки и укоризненно покачал головой, мол, нехорошо, как без руля-то?  
— Я схожу за маслом, — сипло предложил Бенволио, впихнул Коту весло и вывалился из разлапистого куста жимолости.  
Он очень спешил к домику отца Лоренцо, в конце концов, чем лампадное масло хуже любого другого? Еще и пахнет благовониями.  
Кот смотрел ему вслед и наглаживал весло тряпицей. Определенно, оно своим ходом привело эту историю к неожиданному итогу.  
И вот Ромео с Джульеттой, и Меркуцио, и Бенволио, и даже отец Лоренцо пришли проводить их. Лодка покачивалась у берега, Кот лениво проворачивал смазанный руль. Парис первым забрался в лодку и сел на корме. Герцог взял весла. Они уговорились проплыть день, а там уж высадиться на берег и отправиться на поиски синьоры Капулетти. А Тибальт с Котом дальше поплывут в Верону.  
Джульетта обняла на прощание Тибальта.  
— Береги себя, — ласково попросила она.  
— И ты береги себя, — буркнул Тибальт и громко и грозно предупредил: — Запомни, Ромео, если с ней что-нибудь случится, я тебя убью.  
Ромео торжественно поклялся, что будет защищать Джульетту до последнего вздоха.  
Меркуцио тоже подошел попрощаться. Он был бледен и нервно мял широкие манжеты своей рубашки.  
— Ты ведь вернешься, король кошек? Помнишь, ты все еще принадлежишь мне!  
Тибальт захохотал, а потом прижался лбом ко лбу Меркуцио:  
— Постарайся привести ваше воровское логово в приличный вид. Да не забудь, чтобы больше караваны никто не трогал. Прощай.  
Он отпустил Меркуцио и запрыгнул в лодку. Устроился на носу, вдохнул свежий влажный воздух. Герцог оттолкнулся веслом от берега. Кот пробрался на нос, потерся о плечо, потянул Тибальта за рукав, и тот сдался. Он обернулся и крикнул:  
— Эй, придурок! Прыгай в лодку! Ну же!  
Меркуцио бросился в воду, а Кот выпрыгнул на берег к вящему раздражению Бенволио.  
— Разве тебе можно доверить порядок в горах? — проворчал Тибальт и помог Меркуцио перебраться через борт. — Вот Кот справится, он с чем угодно справится.  
— Зато я могу растопить любой лед, — весело ответил Меркуцио. — И вижу вещие сны. Сегодня ты мне снова снился, Тибальт.  
А Снежный король так и рыщет по стране, так и мечется, волочет за собой свой тяжелый туманный плащ, заглядывает в окна, высматривает среди веселящегося на площадях люда, но так и не может найти Джульетту. И даже сам злобный тролль ежится от сырости, когда пролетает над ним черная снежная туча.

 

Конец.


End file.
